


Of Brenden Fraser and Candy Canes

by Petits Pois (letsgogetlost)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, don't question Natasha's taste in movies, or Bucky's taste in candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgogetlost/pseuds/Petits%20Pois
Summary: Just a drabble inspired by a tweet of a Tumblr text post. Like you do.





	Of Brenden Fraser and Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr text post that led to this bit of strangeness: https://twitter.com/IcyPetitsPois/status/986359097296670722

"Hey, the gang's all here!"

A room full of faces looked up from what they were doing to stare at Tony. No one but Bruce had seen him in about two days - he'd been hard at work on something in the lab. Now he had that hyped-up 'new invention and no sleep' look, and he bopped over to the kitchen, grinning, and took a cup of coffee Clint had been pouring for himself with a cheery "Thanks Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." 

There were some soft groans from the room, because now they all knew exactly what kind of mood he was in. Reference nicknames, and then probably a snoring nap on the couch.

"Hey -" Clint said weakly, one hand following the cup of coffee but not trying to get it back. It was early afternoon but he still looked half-asleep, his hair sticking up at odd angles. He'd been out on a mission with Natasha overnight. Behind him the coffee maker flashed, indicating JARVIS was already on it, brewing Clint another cup. Clint signed a vague _'Thanks'_ towards no one in particular, knowing JARVIS would understand it was for him.

Tony, meanwhile, moved on to Steve. "Hey, Encino Man!"

That got him several blank looks, except from Natasha, who laughed, which in turn made everyone turn and stare at her. Everyone except Clint, that is - he was watching the coffee maker. And he already knew her taste anyway. There had been advantages to being stuck for a week in a safe house above a video store, back when video stores were a thing.

Natasha shrugged. "I like Brendan Fraser."

"I'm not sure I can be associated with you, Run Lola Run" Tony declared, which only earned him another shrug.

"You made the reference."

"Yeah, but I saw that movie when it came out because I was an early 90s dirtbag."

"I still don't understand what's going on," Steve put in.

"Does anyone?" Sam added.

"Oh, I know you saw that movie, Big Bird."

"I'm adding every Brendan Fraser movie to our to-watch queue," Natasha said, holding up her StarkPad, but maintaining a disconcerting level of eye contact with Tony.

She won - he threw up his hands and wandered off, coming to rest in front of where Bucky was sprawled across a loveseat. Tony tilted his head, considering what to say next.

"Listen, man," Bucky said, then paused to pull a candy cane out of his mouth with a loud pop. He pointed it at Tony. "I'm gay and I'm not in the mood."

That finally slowed Tony's roll, leaving him standing very still and blinking very fast. 

"You broke him," Natasha muttered from across the room. "Good."

That snapped Tony out of it. "Where did you even get a candy cane? It's _April_. It's after Easter! I think. When was Easter?"

"Which one, Orthodox or wrong?" Bucky inquired, making Natasha laugh. Tony waved the question off.

"Where'd you get candy canes?" 

"I found a stash in Clint's stuff this morning."

Clint flopped down beside him then, new coffee wrapped tightly in his hands, suspicious glare trained on Tony for a second before he turned to Bucky. "He stole my coffee."

Bucky nuzzled close to his ear. "I know, babe. He's a bad man." He kissed his temple, and Clint smiled.

"You smell like peppermint." He turned and looked at Bucky again. "You found the candy canes! Those were for you."

"I figured. Why'd you hide them in the back of your dresser drawer? I only found them because you needed your spare hearing aids."

"Oh… yeah, I maybe lost them. They were for when you start complaining about being out of them around February."

Bucky grinned. "Well, they're even better now." He leaned forward to kiss him, fingers stroking his messy hair.

Tony groaned. "Gross. They're no fun anymore." He turned around and surveyed the room again.

"Go to bed, Tony," Clint mumbled, the sound a little impeded by Bucky's lips.

"Noooo, I don't want to."

"Tony," Steve said, letting a little warning creep into his voice. "Go to bed. And where's Bruce, anyway?"

"Asleep. Lab sofa. That's why I came up here."

"Get him and go to bed."

"I want a candy cane now."

Bucky laughed and pulled away from Clint long enough to say "I'll give you one later if you go to bed like a good boy." 

Clint, meanwhile, nuzzled against him and immediately yawned so wide that his jaw popped, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Maybe we should all go back to bed," Steve said, shooting a look at Sam.

"UGH." Tony threw his hands up. "Fine. Let's all go to bed with our boyfriends or whatever. Or Brendan Fraser, if you're Natasha, _apparently_."

Natasha flipped her StarkPad around to show that she was already watching Encino Man with one earbud in.

"You're weird. You're all weird. I'm leaving." And he did, followed closely by Steve and Sam, who were deep in conversation about who exactly Brendan Fraser was, and then Clint, clutching his coffee again, and Bucky, clutching Clint, hugging him from behind and making it hard for them to walk, both of them laughing. Which left Natasha all the room to spread out on the couch and no one to complain when she told JARVIS to pull her movie up on the big TV. And if JARVIS took a second to pull it up, well - everyone's a critic.


End file.
